Página arrancada
by Kuro na Ookami
Summary: Extraña historia. Pasen, lean y decidan.


**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Sunrise.**

Pueden existir mil personas a tu alrededor, millones, pueden extenderse sus rostros hasta el infinito. Pero, mientras no puedas dar nombre aunque sea a uno de esos rostros que se confunden en poderosos torbellinos, estarás solo en el camino. Ella lo sabía, Natsuki lo comprendía bastante bien. La vida era un camino solitario cuando el simple humano no abría la boca para saludar. Ella no lo hacía, ella no quería, y su camino estaba vacío, marcado por las cicatrices propias de la necesidad, la incertidumbre y la soledad. Desde que había abierto los ojos, buscando lo que conocía a su alrededor y se encontró en un mundo totalmente distinto, la pequeña niña se sintió transportada hacia otro universo, uno en el cual no poseía ni voz ni voto, uno en el cual su nombre sería con rapidez olvidado, perdido entre las olas de la burocracia y el día a día. Por más que el resto pensara lo mismo, por más que ella intentará convencerse de lo contrario, su caso no era especial, solo la misma historia que se repetía una y otra vez. La enorme rueda que no se cansaba nunca de girar. Una vuelta. Otra más.

Cien más.

Quinientas más.

Las vidas que se tomaban en el camino… simples baches, obstáculos minúsculos por los cuales no valía la pena parar el enorme teatro que se montaba sobre ella. Así se arrojaban almas perdidas sin miramiento alguno, bajo la rueda del carro, una y otra vez más. El círculo eterno, un círculo de dolor, uno sin embargo incapaz de ser culpado por su crueldad. Después de todo, y así estaba escrito en la ley eterna que coronaba el cielo. Caían solo aquellos capaces de levantarse.

Años más tarde eso demostraría ser cierto. La pequeña niña asustada era ahora una joven fría, tozuda, decidida y, aún, asustada. Natsuki no desistió nunca de su loca carrera, corrió sin razón aparente, corrió sin detenerse a pensar, corrió buscando en algún lugar, algo, algo que la devolviera al inicio del carro, a la vuelta de la rueda que la llevaría otra vez hacia la superficie. Pero, lo olvidó, olvidó que el mundo condena a quienes no son capaces de construir su propio universo, quienes no son capaces de elaborar, a base de intento y error, el pequeño cosmos de personas que se requieren para figurar en la existencia. Y, sin darse cuenta, se encontraba en el mismo punto del inicio. Sin moverse un centímetro a pesar de correr hasta quedarse sin aliento hacia muchas direcciones. ¿Traición?, ¿Amor?, los conocía de paso. Un recuerdo lejano desfigurado por el tiempo. Venganza la motivaba. Había olvidado, los muertos solo desean la felicidad de quienes aún viven*. Venganza, no fría, no tibia. Caliente, hirviendo, cruzándole las venas como si tuviera enterrados tizones en el cuerpo. Corriendo, corriendo, exaltada por todos los lugares que tocaba. Quemándole las entrañas, pidiéndole justicia a su alma destrozada. Ella no era un caso único, no lo era, y la vida no se detendría por un simple grito de soledad, un aullido al cielo inconmovible, uno de tantos. Resollaba buscando, jadeaba incontenibles bocanadas de odio podrido ya por el tiempo, de odio vencido y vejado, del aferro a algo que ya había pasado. Pero no podía parar, ciega en su propia e inexistente verdad. Aullar, desgarrar, nada la llevaría hacia el plano en que los demás siquiera notarían su triste vida, asustada, acobardada, y aún así esperanzada.

Pero a pesar de todo el tiempo no transcurre nunca en vano. Ella decidió ser un lobo, uno triste, uno fuerte, una grande, un lobo estepario. Marcando el camino aún solitario deformado por los rostros itinerantes, siempre de paso.

"Pisa fuerte, que tus huellas marquen el camino de quienes seguirán" escuchó una vez, pero olvidó la frase mientras sus pasos eran cada vez más certeros, más profundos. Muchas frases, muchas que nunca intentó retener. Tren largo de historias. Suena el tren sin cesar. Junto a ella, las historias se repiten siempre, camino tras camino, piedra tras piedra, un paso, otro más. El sendero plagado de las historias de quienes cayeron en él. La advertencia silente de mirar el carro, de correr con él de ser necesario, de no caer bajo su justicia injusta.

Y así fue, día y noche, mes tras mes. Invierno y verano en un constante devenir de atardeceres insípidos, una interminable hilera de colores vacíos. Una vida sin recuerdos a los cuales atribuir el vestir de la tarde, el susurrar de los árboles, la caricia furtiva y censurada de una mano contra otra en la complicidad de la muchedumbre. Las figuras recortadas por los recuerdos castrados. Nada en el fondo, un baúl sin fondo al cual ni siquiera había intentado asomarse. La niña, la joven, la adolescente no había intentado arreglar su vida. Seguía en el mismo punto, una y otra vez. Desmintió sin prisa el destino previamente escrito para ella. Construyó un guión sin palabras. Se apartó del mundo, se apartó de la existencia. Autocensurada y violentada por el miedo al más allá.

Pero, como siempre, como ya se ha dicho, como siempre se dirá. El tiempo en vano nunca pasará. ¿Cierto?

-¿Cierto?- Pronunciaron suavemente los labios de la castaña, cargados de cariño. Cuidadosamente colocó unos mechones juguetones tras la oreja de su morena. Sonrió. Le gustaba verla dormir. Le gustaba mucho. –Cierto.- Se respondió. La joven había recorrido mucho para llegar hasta ella. Ella quién vivía inconsciente de la búsqueda desesperada de la que era objeto. Una búsqueda sin nombre y sin rostro. Natsuki jamás lo diría, jamás. La venganza no estaba consumada, nunca lo estaría, pero así estaba bien. Era suficiente para ambas. Acomodó sus piernas intentando no molestar el descanso de la peliazul. –Solo éramos tu y yo en la vasta ciudad, solo tú y yo en medio de ciento de personas… fue fácil reconocerte.- Eso fue lo que le susurró el día que dieron el gran paso. Ahora la vida cobraba sentido y colores. El mundo plagado por rostros lentamente se había desvanecido. –Solo esperabas la luna roja, pudiste reconocerla y ella solo bajaría del cielo por ti.- Completó la castaña, recitando algún viejo poema leído de algún libro amarillo y dormido en la repisa más alta. Estaba bien, su historia también sería guardada en la repisa más alta. Junto a las injusticias justas, junto a las almas olvidadas, junto al camino, lleno de historias no oídas, pero siempre recordadas.

_NdA: Y ahora es cuando le doy un sentido a esa mazamorra de arriba explicando el por qué escribí algo así. Lo siento, no lo tiene, son simplemente pensamientos encontrados en la confluencia de años de recuerdos, como cuando miramos hacia atrás, hacia delante, hacia los lados, y estamos rodeados de recuerdos, de sensaciones, de emociones, de pensamientos. Y de todo ello nace una historia que nos relatamos, así nuevamente el camino elegimos y retomamos... ¿Entiendo lo que digo?, créanme que no mucho. Pero bueh, mejor no buscarle explicación alguna ^^._

_*Frase algo cambiada que no es de mi autoría, la saqué de uno de los mangas de Rurouni Kenshin. Aunque ahora mismo no recuerdo cuál y no tengo el tomo a mano...  
><em>


End file.
